


1+1

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Episode: s03e05 The First Time, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before, Kurt had always thought a brush of fingertips was as romantic as it could get. He obviously had been wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1+1

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**1+1**

They have known each other for exactly one year, now.

Kurt's hand flexed where it rested on top of Blaine's shoulder, and he felt himself smile drowsily when Blaine rubbed his nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. Their foreheads were warm from each other's body heat and Blaine's fingers were lax, while they were resting around Kurt's wrist.

They were lying in Blaine's bed, clothes strewn across the room. Rain was gently tapping on the windows and the curtains were still drawn, making the light in the room dim. Blaine's black curls were soft as they pressed against Kurt's skin, and Kurt didn't think he had ever felt so safe in his entire life.

He had expected everything to be completely different between the two of them, and he supposed he was right; everything was just so much  _better_ already. It was like their fight from before, having made up and now this... it made everything so much more perfect. Realistic, somehow. It was another step in their relationship; prom had been the moment where they were out as a couple for the first time, and now they had taken the final step. He had trusted Blaine with his body and Blaine had trusted him in return, and it now just felt like they were so much closer than before, physical proximity excluded. It was really like their hearts had finally connected…

Although they were too close for Kurt to actually see more than Blaine's eyes, which were still halflidded with sleep, he kept his own open nonetheless. He watched as Blaine slowly woke up, and his heart just felt so… he felt  _complete_. Like there was no longer anything or anyone ( _Sebastian)_ to get in between the two of them. Like the two of them had been strengthened as a couple.

'Hey,' Kurt said softly and Blaine smiled. Or, at least, Kurt thought he did. He couldn't see his mouth; but his eyes did seem to smile and it honestly felt like he was falling deeper and deeper in love with him with each passing minute, with each breath he took.

Blaine's nose nuzzled Kurt's again.

'Hey,' he whispered in return. His grip tightened on Kurt's wrist and then he sleepily moved his hand until he could tangle his fingers with Kurt's. Kurt moved a bit until he was fully resting on his side and he just kept smiling when Blaine pressed a soft kiss against his mouth.

Before, he had always thought a brush of fingertips was as romantic as it could get. He obviously had been wrong.

'Do you know what today is?' he whispered softly, as if speaking out loud could take this moment away from them. He felt Blaine frown a bit, and Blaine sighed when Kurt's foot brushed against his calf from underneath the sheets.

'Yesterday was the eigth…' Blaine reasoned, obviously still not fully awake and Kurt thought to himself that he wanted to wake up like this, with Blaine, for the rest of their lives. Blaine's fingers twitched around Kurt's slimmer ones when the teen yawned.

'Which means today is the ninth,' Kurt offered playfully and Blaine chuckled in amusement.

'Didn't see that one coming,' he said and Kurt thought his cheeks may start to hurt from all this smiling. Ever since he had met Blaine he had been happy, fair enough, but just not like this. There had always been something that kept him back - from anxiety to worries about really silly things, now that he thought of it. It was like all of his insecurities had finally been proven to be absurd as well, because this had just shown Kurt how much Blaine loved him – how tender his hands had been on Kurt's skin and how sweet his words of encouragement had been. He wasn't even worried about Sebastian anymore; even if the other boy  _did_ have more experience and seemed pretty handsome and tall and talented, Blaine had chosen him and had made Kurt feel just how much he meant it.

'We've met each other exactly a year ago, didn't we?' Blaine asked softly after he cleared his mind a bit more from the sleepy state he had been in. He slowly moved on top of Kurt, and Kurt stared up at him while Blaine looked more awake now.

'Yeah,' Kurt said, and Blaine smiled fondly at him. He brushed his hand gently over Kurt's cheek and Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the attention.

'You're so beautiful,' Blaine said softly, and he leaned down. His lips brushed against Kurt's again and Kurt sighed, feeling his entire body relax underneath Blaine's touch. Before last night, he had constantly been on edge whenever Blaine kissed him, too afraid he'd go too far or Blaine might go too far, too afraid they'd lose control. Or maybe it was just that Kurt had constantly been afraid of being not good enough? He didn't know, but what he was certain of was that Blaine's body fit perfectly against his. It was like every curve of his own had been created to fit against ever dip of Blaine's body.

Their tongues danced together, and Kurt draped his arms over Blaine's shoulders, not at all bothered with the idea of repeating last night's activities. He thought he'd never really tire of that, because he had the creeping suspicion it would always leave him craving more in the end. While his hands threaded through Blaine's hair, Blaine groaned against his mouth. He had himself propped up on one arm above Kurt, and the other one was slowly sliding down the shirt Kurt had thrown on last night after they had showered together.

It was Blaine's shirt.

'I know fashion means a lot to you,' Blaine whispered against his cheek as if reading his mind, 'but… I'd really love to see you wear one of my shirts one of these days. At school, I mean,' he confessed.

The thought of wearing a shirt during the day that belonged to Blaine, in the full knowledge that the fabric had rubbed against Blaine's skin, had hugged his muscled arms in its sleeves and had covered Blaine's nipples (which Kurt had last night found out to be very sensitive) was… it honestly was appealing. His clothes were always personal and he was always very protective over them, but the thought of seeing Blaine wear something that belonged to himself was also something he'd like to give some more thought. It was kind of like staking a claim over him and being claimed by Blaine, in a way - in a more tasteful way than wearing each other's marks on their necks.

The only times Kurt had allowed anyone else to wear something of his was when he had planned on getting rid of those clothes anyways. Kurt normally didn't enjoy the idea of second hand clothing or sharing clothes, but a shirt of Blaine… it would hold memories. It would have a story – like the striped Dalton Acadamy tie hanging uselessly in Blaine's closet had a story of contests won and contests lost, songs and its owner dancing on furniture.

'Okay,' he said softly in between kisses, and Blaine hummed in pleasure. He nipped at the corner of Kurt's mouth and Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's arms, loving the warm feel of his skin. Kurt lifted up his arms when Blaine started lifting his shirt and it was discarded, and he helped Blaine out of his shirt.

There was just nothing that felt wrong about them being like this, and Kurt could honestly say that he  _had_ had the knowledge of a baby penguin before he had really gotten into a serious relationship with Blaine, even if Blaine later on had told him when they had been kissing that he didn't have the  _appeal_ of a baby penguin.

Their bare chests brushed and Kurt sighed against Blaine, both their arousals throbbing against one another through the thin fabrics of their boxers. It made him jolt, and he could feel the muscles in his abdomen quiver. There was still an ache between his legs from last night, but his body itched with the need to feel Blaine again.

He just didn't understand how the other kids from the New Directions, like Puck and Santana, could have had sex so carelessly.

' _Just don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. 'Cause you matter, Kurt.'_

'I love you,' Blaine whispered against his temple and Kurt pulled him down for another kiss, feeling Blaine's thigh in between his own. He loved Blaine's voice so much, it was starting to get ridiculous. Blaine hissed into his mouth when Kurt's hands flattened on his back and Kurt pulled away in worry, blinking a bit when Blaine smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry,' he murmured and he pressed an apologetic kiss against the corner of Kurt's mouth. 'It's just a bit sensitive there.'

He could feel his cheeks growing dark in shame. He had dug his blunt nails into Blaine's back last night, when Blaine had pushed inside of him for the first time.

'I'm sorry,' Kurt said and he brushed a stray curl from Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine shrugged and smiled in that boyish way that always reminded Kurt of puppies, somehow.

'It's okay,' he replied and Kurt shivered when his hands ran over his sensitive sides. Their stomachs touched with every breath they took.

Although they had already had their first time last night, everything still felt so new and Kurt still wasn't very comfortable with being completely exposed to Blaine without his fashion to hide anything from view. He squirmed a bit, and Blaine moaned softly when their hips moved together again.

Kurt had never been naked in front of anyone before last night - not like that. It had been incredibly arousing, to be capable of touch like he had wanted to do for so long, but also intimidating when he had caught sight of Blaine's manhood. Not because of its large size - but because it was  _Blaine's_ and Kurt had never really seen another, other than his own and the ones he had seen when he had tried to watch  _those_ movies and Kurt had been incredibly eager to please him, but... Just the thought, that he would have it inside of him, that it had been _Kurt_ to make Blaine so incredibly hard it looked like it hurt, was overwhelming. It still was, now that Blaine's cock rubbed against his own. But it was so good, and he hadn't wanted and didn't want to stop. Their first kiss had been Blaine's initiative.

It had been Kurt's to go all the way.

Maybe it had been his jealousy to force him to take that final step. He didn't know, but what he did know was that it felt good to have Blaine on top of him, kissing his neck and fingers almost shyly running over Kurt's chest.

Kurt raised his hand and did the same – his fingertips started sliding over Blaine's flat chest and he felt himself twitch in his boxers. His skin was just so smooth, and he suddenly appreciated Blaine spending so much time in the local gym a lot more.

' _Oh_ ,' he gasped when Blaine's fingers almost gently started rubbing his nipples. He shivered and Blaine leaned down to kiss him again. Their tongues moved slowly together and Blaine's lips covered his own completely, teeth awkwardly bumping into each other when Kurt shifted a bit. Blaine groaned into his mouth when Kurt's hands slid over his marked skin, stopping at the small of his back just above his boxers as if waiting for approval to take it off.

They parted again and Kurt panted, face flushed when Blaine sat up and took the last piece of garment off, obviously having understood the hint. Kurt tried not to look at that part of his boyfriend's anatomy because he somehow felt it was rude to do so (which was silly, really, since he had just now wordlessly requested Blaine to bare himself to Kurt's eyes like this) and focused on watching as his other hand slowly slid from his pecs to the center of his chest instead, where Blaine cradled his hand. His heart was beating fast underneath his fingertips and Kurt's eyes trailed back to Blaine's.

'I love you too,' he said as he randomly remembered he hadn't said that yet, and Blaine just kept looking at him with that soft look in his eyes. Kurt sat up as well, and shivered when Blaine wrapped his strong arms around him in an almost desperate embrace. It was kind of awkward as they were sitting on their knees on the bed with Blaine's bare cock brushing against Kurt's stomach and it was leaving a wet trail on his pale skin, but… it was really nice. He buried his face into the younger teen's neck and kissed him there, feeling the urge come up to mark him even though he didn't understand why. He sank his teeth into Blaine's neck and the boy moaned softly into his ear.

Blaine's hands were suddenly at his hips, and Kurt realized Blaine wanted him to be bare as well. He moved away and kissed the mark he had left on Blaine's neck a last time before he awkwardly fumbled with his boxers, somehow feeling nervous. It had been completely dark last night, and even though the sunlight was dimmed by the drawn curtains, it was still bright enough to clearly see what they were doing and what everything looked like. Last night they had just touched without really seeing anything.

Blaine's hands landed on top of his and the boy smiled reassuringly at him, helping him take it off. Kurt's eyes bored into Blaine's all the time as if daring him to look down. He didn't – instead he just lowered Kurt back to the bed again and moved on top of him.

Kurt's hands threaded through Blaine's soft curls again when Blaine kissed his neck.

'If- if I agree on wearing one of your shirts, I want you to stop putting gel in your hair,' he demanded weakly, gasping when Blaine's hands slid down and grasped his manhood.

Blaine hummed, and his hand slowly started moving up and down while his own cock brushed against Kurt's thigh.

'Okay,' he agreed absentmindedly. His mouth had found better purpose in sucking a spot on Kurt's collarbone rather than discussing this any further, it seemed, because he was quite enthusiastic while he did so and didn't really say a word after that. Kurt didn't, either – he was too busy writhing on the sheets. He was still so sensitive down there…

His eyes fluttered open (when had he shut them?) again and he stared up at Blaine, and it suddenly overcame him how beautiful he really was with his full lips and the most peculiar eyes, and his high cheekbones and square jaw. His features were just so defined and masculine, and it made Kurt feel a bit awkward in the knowledge that he himself had always been called feminine. Even now, when their naked bodies were pressed against one another, it became painfully obvious to him how muscled Blaine was and how thin Kurt was. Blaine pressed their lips together again and his tongue slid between Kurt's lips, and Kurt let him take control over the kiss. Blaine squeezed him from the base all the way to the tip more tighter than before, and his toes curled and he mewled.

The sound startled him. He had never really thought he could make noises like that and the noise made Blaine gasp as well, but then his eyes seemed to darken a bit. Just when he was about to stutter an excuse, apology,  _anything_ , Blaine tightened his grip on him again almost experimentally and he repeated the noise. He pressed his hands against his mouth and gasped.

'Kurt…' Blaine breathed and he peeled Kurt's hands away. Last night most of their sounds had been muffled – they had been too busy kissing. 'Please let me hear you.'

Kurt nodded, trembling a bit when Blaine kissed his forehead and pried his thighs apart. His hand lingered on his manhood, before he slowly trailed his fingertips down Kurt's balls, to his perineum. Kurt whined softly at the loss of friction and Blaine smiled softly at him.

'I know,' he said simply, and Kurt closed his eyes because looking at him was too much to handle right now. He felt himself getting emotional, just like last night. Last night he had cried as well – cried because it was all just so perfect and beautiful, and because Blaine had changed his life for the better and he knew that he just wouldn't be happy again if Blaine would ever leave him. He just didn't want to cry again.

'Kurt,' Blaine murmured and he leaned over the older boy, kissing his temple and pressing his fingers against Kurt's lips, 'you're so beautiful.'

Kurt pushed his hand away and pressed a kiss against Blaine's cheekbone.

'You don't have to…' he said with a flush on his face, not capable of saying it out loud, 'we- we did it a few hours ago. It's okay without it.' He actually wasn't sure if it was okay to do it without any preperation, but he just... he really wanted to feel Blaine inside of him, for Blaine to claim him again.

Blaine blinked at him, and Kurt lowered his eyes a bit to stare at Blaine's full lips, wondering if he could kiss him or not.

Ridiculous. Of course he could kiss him.

He tucked one of Blaine's stray curls behind his ear and smiled encouragingly, and Blaine slowly nodded, the small frown on his lips slowly disappearing. It felt kind of dirty, in a way, to really  _want_ to have someone inside of him but Kurt surprisingly didn't really care. Before he had barely been capable of touching his own cock without feeling a sense of shame and he had always been a bit too scared and nervous to explore his entrance, but now, with Blaine...

'Okay,' he murmured and he leaned over the bed, rummaging a bit in a drawer of his nightstand before he found a bottle of lube and a condom. Kurt sat up, suddenly feeling cold without Blaine's body heat to warm him. He took the bottle and the condom from Blaine, and Blaine watched him as Kurt tried to get it out of its package with shaky hands.

'Kurt, I can-'

'I- I want to do it,' he stammered. His eyes slowly trailed down Blaine's body for the first time, looking at a part of him he hadn't allowed himself to look at before. He blushed, but his eagerness never did leave him.

Of course he had known it was thick and long – he had had it inside of him hours ago. But… he hadn't known it had such thick veins running across it or that the head would be so flushed and bobbing with every heartbeat. With shaky hands, he started rolling the condom down on it, and Blaine moaned softly. The sound sent heat through Kurt's body, and it gave him a strange sort of feeling of power. The knowledge that he was the only one that had touched Blaine (and hopefully the only one that  _will_ touch Blaine in the future) sent pleasant shivers down his spine, and he realized just how possessive he was over the other boy.

Blaine kissed his temple and Kurt closed his eyes, jolting a bit when Blaine poured cold lube over his other hand. He guided it and wrapped his fingers over Kurt's, watching as their two hands ran up and down Blaine's manhood.

' _Oh_ ,' Kurt gasped, and Blaine bit his bottom lip before hekissed him almost hungrily on the mouth. Their tongues now moved faster against one another, and their hands were slick. Blaine's fingers slipped sloppily over Kurt's and Kurt squeezed him, knowing how much he had liked it when Blaine had done it to him, and Blaine hissed. And Blaine wasn't the only one who wanted to hear his boyfriend make noises - strangely, it aroused Kurt as well, to see and hear Blaine come undone.

'You need to stop,' Blaine panted even though he was half-guiding Kurt to continue touching him like that, 'you're going to make me… I'm not going to last if…'

'Please,' Kurt murmured, not quite sure what he was begging for. Blaine shivered and finally released Kurt's hand, and it slipped over the sheets when Kurt tried to lean back on it. Blaine settled in between his legs again, and although they now were more certain of what to do, it didn't stop them from glancing at each other nervously.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine as if encouraging him and the other teen nodded, as if understanding. His hands were on the back of Kurt's thighs, lifting them up a bit more and Kurt jolted when the head bumped against his entrance. His fingers itched with the need to hide himself from view when he noticed Blaine staring at his cock, and his toes twitched. And even if it did arouse him to know that Blaine would be inside of him soon, it didn't change the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

'Kurt?' he asked and Kurt licked his dry lips again and looked up at Blaine, his chest feeling tight when he realized how worried he looked.

There he was, hard and probably even achingly so, and still trying to make sure Kurt was comfortable first.

He raised his arms and Blaine let him wrap them around his shoulders again, burying his face into his strong neck and tightening his legs around Blaine's waist until the bumping now turned into a solid pressure.

He was actually going to have Blaine's cock inside of him, again. It was somehow more real to him now than it was seconds ago.

Blaine steadied himself by leaning his weight on one arm, while the other held Kurt's hip. His eyes, which appeared golden in this dim light, were searching.

'It's okay, I... I want you inside of me,' Kurt murmured, knowing the younger teen was expecting some sort of encouragement. Blaine's eyes widened for a moment and then he nodded tensely, and Kurt bit his bottom lip when Blaine slowly pushed himself inside of him.

It still hurt, and Kurt kind of regretted not having allowed Blaine to prepare him. He heard Blaine gasp next to his ear, and his grip on Blaine's shoulders tightened because he just knew it was only Blaine he'd ever trust this much, only Blaine who'd…

'Oh god,  _Kurt_ ,' Blaine almost sobbed into his ear, and Kurt whimpered in return. Blaine's thighs quivered, he realized, and Kurt arched his body more into Blaine's.

' _Move_ , _'_ Kurt demanded, because he knew that it wouldn't really do him any better if he would remain still. It would only make him too aware of the burning ache between his legs. Blaine complied, and he pressed his lips against Kurt's in a sloppy kiss in which he moaned and his hand fondled Kurt's manhood, making the older teen gasp.

His movements were less jerky and hesitant than last night, and Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's shoulders when he slowly felt the ache subside again, pleasure taking its place when Blaine started hitting  _that_ spot inside of him.

'Blaine,' he whimpered, or whispered. He wasn't quite sure – all he knew was that in this moment Blaine was all that existed to him and their world right now was limited to this bed and he wouldn't mind never leaving it again. One of his hands slid into Blaine's hair and he tugged, hearing Blaine gasp and he opened his eyes again to notice Blaine had been staring at him all along.

_And this was what it meant to be loved._

It was so intimate to look him in the eye right now because there was something so loving, so  _vulnerable_ in Blaine's eyes that no one else would ever see, not if Kurt had any say in that. Everyone knew Blaine as the preppy boy with the amazing voice who had a strange addiction to bowties, but Kurt… Kurt saw him for who he really was, down there; saw him for the boy who was always putting other people first, a confident boy who had been damaged and hurt in the past. As someone who had such great potential not just as a performer, but as a person as well and who was a great lover.

He gasped when Blaine tightened his grip on his cock and almost eagerly moved his hand up and down, those puppy dog eyes of his almost  _smiling_  as he stared down at Kurt.

'You're so adorable,' he said softly and Kurt's eyebrows knitted together when he started moving his hips more into Blaine's, the sound of skin slapping against skin crude to his own ears. But he was barely aware of it really – not when he was feeling so good.

'Blaine, please… harder,' he whimpered, and Blaine hungrily kissed him. Blaine moved in and out of him in a faster pace, and Kurt was sure he'd be even more bruised up when they were done but he just didn't care. Couldn't bring himself to; because he'd actually wear those marks with pride and he'd even consider not hiding them from view at all if it hadn't been for the comments that would surely follow.

He sobbed when Blaine's thumb dug into the tip of his manhood, and his body arched off the bed almost on its own accord. Blaine panted, but he didn't once stop moving his hips.

Always the pleaser.

Kurt moaned and ran his hands over Blaine's broad shoulders, down to his biceps to his wrists where Blaine threaded their fingers together and pinned them above Kurt's head, moving even more eagerly now.

'You feel so good,' Blaine whispered into Kurt's sensitive ear, 'I… you're just so perfect…'

'S-shut up,' he stammered, even though it was half hearted. He didn't quite understand how Blaine could say those things right  _now_ , when Kurt had trouble breathing from the feelings that went through him. He seemed too aware of every breathy groan and too aware of the slick feeling of Blaine's cock moving in and out of him and the wet noise it made. Not to mention the stimulation Blaine's hand brought to his cock...

'Kurt, look at me,' Blaine demanded, and Kurt found himself complying. He shivered and when he tried to move his head away again Blaine grabbed his chin and held it, forcing them to look at each other.

Oh.

The soft golden color his eyes had seemed to have been almost completely swallowed up by his dilated pupils, and there was sweat rolling down his temples and his hair was a complete mess because Kurt had ran his hands through it so often and  _oh_ , Blaine suddenly licked his lips and Kurt lost it completely when Blaine kissed him again, slower and more gentle than before.

He was coming, his inexperience barely giving him the chance to try to postpone his orgasm, but Blaine didn't seem to mind. He moaned into Kurt's mouth, louder than before, and then the pace he had set up was just completely  _gone_. Blaine gasped and pressed his forehead against's Kurt's collarbone, fisting him tightly as Kurt came all over his hand and their stomachs, Blaine's hips all but ramming into Kurt's.

' _F-fuck_ ,' Blaine almost sobbed and had it been another moment Kurt would have wondered at that – Blaine never really did curse. But now his heart was beating too fast in his chest, and his fingers were actually starting to grow numb with how tightly he had been fisting Blaine's hair and it felt like the room was spinning. He couldn't really think clearly anymore.

Blaine collapsed on top of him once he finished riding out his orgasm, and Kurt closed his eyes tiredly. His breaths came out in shaky gasps, and his hands were trembling as he tried to smooth down Blaine's messy hair almost apologetically.

Blaine murmured something intelligible that Kurt didn't quite hear – there was too many blood rushing through his ears and he swore his heart beat loud enough for the entire world to hear – and the boy trembled as he weakly pushed himself up and pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's lips. Kurt scrunched his nose up when Blaine pulled out of him, feeling empty somehow. Like he was no longer complete.

Blaine pressed another kiss against Kurt's lips and stood up from the bed, taking off the condom and actually trembling on his feet a bit. What surprised Kurt wasn't just that Blaine stumbled over his feet – he nearly tripped over one of Kurt's shoes – but that he was just so shameless; he didn't seem the least bothered that he was completely naked for Kurt's eyes to see. His hand was still covered in Kurt's essence, Kurt noticed and his face heated up when Blaine noticed him staring and actually  _licked_ his fingers clean.

And then he smiled like it was the most normal thing.

Kurt's heart fluttered when Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss against his forehead, and Kurt reached up and grabbed his wrist, wanting to pull him back to bed. Blaine hummed. 'Need to clean you up first,' he said and Kurt shook his head.

'I can shower later, just…'

The younger teen chuckled. 'No you won't, you'll probably wind up complaining about how uncomfortable you are. I'll be right back,' he promised. Kurt sighed in disappointment when his hand slipped off Blaine's wrist, and Blaine pulled the covers over him.

When Blaine left the room, Kurt buried his face into the pillow – it still smelt faintly of Blaine – and closed his eyes tiredly.

He fell asleep before Blaine returned.

* * *

When Kurt woke up again, he was a bit disorientated and not quite as awake as he had been the first time he had woken up that day. The curtains weren't drawn anymore, and the weak November sunlight shone a bit in his eyes when he opened them. A soft noise escaped his lips, a noise of discomfort and dissapointment when Blaine wasn't in bed but somewhere near, because he heard him talking.

Kurt brought a hand up and rubbed his eyes, pushing himself up on his elbows. When his eyes got more used to the sunlight, they found Blaine standing in front of the window. He looked like he had just finished taking a shower with the way his hair was wet.

Typical of him to shower twice in 24 hours.

'-been up all night throwing up, he's sick. That's why he didn't call and to be honest, Mister Hummel, I didn't really think of calling you because I was too busy trying to make him comfortable. And I'm sorry, I know that was irresponsible, but it's my fault and not Kurt's.'

Kurt blinked and his fingers twitched in the sheets. Oh. That's right - he had forgotten all about calling his dad last night and tell him he'd be staying over at Blaine's. He must've been worried sick, and Kurt winced when he figured he would be grounded for at least the upcoming two weeks.

Blaine turned around and Kurt blinked when the sunlight he had been blocking hit him right in the face, not quite being capable of seeing Blaine's like that. The other teen must've seen he was awake because he was moving toward him, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He put Kurt's phone on speaker and threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair with a gentle smile on his face before kissing his forehead.

'And what about now?' Burt Hummel's gruff voice asked, and Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Blaine beat him to it.

'He's asleep, now,' he said and he shot a pointed look at Kurt, 'his fever appears to be down. I-'

'Give me your address. I'm picking him up.'

Kurt felt himself blanch and Blaine looked at him with a careful look on his face, as if trying to figure out how to reply.

'Well I... I was actually thinking of bringing him home myself,' Blaine said hesitantly, 'so that I can wake him up and try to get him to eat something first without rushing him.'

He heard Burt sigh from the other side of the line and Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, allowing Kurt to nuzzle his cheek. Just knowing that Blaine  _would_ really take such care of him when he was really sick... it meant a lot to him. It was silent, and Kurt was honestly surprised when Burt grumbled a curt 'Fine'. They looked at each other before they smiled.

'But tell him he's grounded. I'll be expecting him home in two hours, Blaine.'

'Yes. Thank you, Mister Hummel.'

He hung up, and allowed himself to be kissed by Kurt. 'Thank you,' he murmured and Blaine smiled at him.

'You're welcome. I know you're a terrible liar anyways. Are you coming to eat something with me or do you want to shower first?'

'I'm going to shower,' he murmured and he dropped his head into Blaine's neck. 'And then I'm going to face the wrath of my father.'

Blaine laughed, and the sound of it made Kurt laugh as well. Even if he was getting grounded until he graduated high school... it had been worth it.

 


End file.
